The spectacular Flying-spider
by Jack-Frost-300-Truefrost
Summary: This is the story and origon of Carol Jones AKA the FLYING-SPIDER she is similar to spidey accept she uses all gadgets and glides through new york she was just getting used to crime fighting when her bestfriend Peter parker AKA the spectacular spider-man is acting up she investigates but what is it she is getting into? please review AND NO I DO NOT OWN PETER PARKER BUT! JONES IS
1. Chapter 1

The incredible Flying-spider

Chapter1

It was just another day at Midtown high Carol Jones sat at her desk writing notes for pre-algebra. She looked up to see Flash Thompson Midtown own star quarterback or so he claims with his group of friends surrounding a small yet muscular brunet haired boy,

Hey Parker what did I say about talking to my girl!

Look flash I'm really not in the mood.

You should have thought of that before talking to Liz!

Flash went to punch him but in a fit of rage within Peter literally broke his arm!? Flash screamed in pain next thing you know Carol Jones is holding back a pissed off peter parker? 'Let go!'

Pete stop what's gotten into you!

The boy slumps in my grip, peter I know how you're feeling but that's not ok Carol you don't even know. Peter leaves Carol left wondering what's gotten into him, she leaves after school she looks around for Peter gone again! Ugh might as well go on some patrol. Carol goes into an empty alley she climbs up the fire escape there is a click in her suit she glides across NY looking for any sign of trouble. She hears screams she glides that way,

Carol is horrified in what she is seeing Peter! Spider-man looks up uh-oh he web-swings in seconds she glides after him p- spidey come back! No leave me alone he yells back. Wait please can't we talk No go save some people stay out of it he growls but by then he is gone, she lowers 'no I can't believe he did this' and didn't even seem sorry carol glides back to her apartment she collapses on the sofa, Peter Parker what is going on with you she thinks to herself?

**Earlier that year!**

Carol Jones hi Pete how you doing

Good you

Not so good she replied glumly

Oh I'm sorry he replied back sympathetically.

Oh no it's ok! So how is everything with you and your aunt May fine?

That's good well see yah!

Carol Jones hurried home to her house on Warner south and Luther king street she opened the door, Mom Dad I'm home she walks into a dark house Mom? Dad. I'm home… I brought Chinese she turns the light switch on nothing working she starts to worry she grabs a nearby baseball bat signed by the mariners team. She walks cautiously in? She saw bloodied footprints from her room to the kitchen she noticed a bloodied knife and what she saw made her freeze her mom and dad were stabbed to death and wrote in blood was her name she screamed and cried. And from then on she swore to justice that she wouldn't let anything like that happen to anyone,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2 Spectacular life

Carol Jones was not ready to lose another friend especially after that one day? She zipped down the halls "I really hope he's ok!" she was so deep in thought she didn't even notice the person walking in the same direction as her. OOF, sorry! She saw a boy with short curly hair his skin was tan he wore a green jacket and blue jeans and red striped Nikes.

Oh it's ok! I'm sorry he stated,

Oh ok my names Carol, Carol Jones

Nice name my names Jack, Jack stones

She looked at him and didn't even realize she was staring oh I'm sorry. No its ok you have really pretty eyes She Blushed thank you they talked together until they reached science,

Well it was really nice meeting you Carol! She yelled back you to jack! They split from their (hmm nice guy) she wondered if he knew where peter was? She went into an abandoned alley and got into her suit she climbed up a fire escape the breeze was perfect her gliders stretched into place she took a running leap and flew at a speed that could kill you unless you were inexperienced. She could see everything from her gliding view she heard yelling she carefully hid in the shadows and observed first,

There were four guys crowding a guy his hood covered his face? The thug yelled at him well kid you're coming with us whether we have to cripple yah or not! She could hear a familiar chuckle from the mysterious victim. What so funny kid one of the guys yelled, what the kid said surprised carol, well you picked the wrong day to kidnap me let me guess your boss is the bigman. Carol was almost frozen from shock how could this kid know all that, only people who know about the bigman is me an... Peter! She was about to charge down but he had already webbed their weapons to the wall and use powerful kicks and punches, then was walking up to the cocooned leader of the group he grabbed his chin.

Tell your Bigman if you ever get out of jail to talk to me himself instead of sending idiots like you to do the job, the guy was terrified at the threatening tone carol didn't like it either! Carol landed next to the now revealed mystery kid Peter Parker! Umm hey she was still feeling fear after what he did, you alright?

I'm fine he walked a little faster, whoa Pete slow down hey she stopped him from taking one more step 'peter we need to talk' she could see a glare coming from him. Sorry I'm busy he slipped from her hold and started walking much faster, she ran after him wait! Peter if there's something wrong you know I will always be here for you if you need to talk. He was gone in a flash. Carol was worried now he might be better in the night saving lives' little did carol know something was very wrong with him. Peter turned a corner into a black market weapons area?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 Weapons webs and lies!

A dark forecast came over the city and in a dark alley stood two hooded figures? One wore sunglasses to cover his shade while the other kept his head down guiltily, the mysterious figure one spoke come on kid you know the drill. The one known as the kid sighed yes I do he followed the guy into a weapons sale covered by a curtain like the kinds in black markets he pulled back his hood and sat in the waiting room usual chair. The now revealed face is none other than peter parker,

OK kid another hooded figure came over strip down for the procedures.

Peter reluctantly went into the other room to strip down to his shorts and walked back into the room, now he held his breath as he was being scanned by a bodily scanner. Now was the tricky part he hated it, the forced him into a chair metal clamps restrained his arms and legs, one of the hooded figures said menacingly to peter now relax kid, peter retorted with a snort yeah right you're not the one who's being experimented on he said in complete anger and rage. The guy only smiled at his response, like we promised we won't hurt anyone as long as you listen to us parker,

Peter only glared at them before a robotic needle was implanted in his arms he strained for a moment but the pain decreased, the man chuckled there that wasn't so bad was it? Peter left he put his hood over his head and looked around before leaping to the top of the building. And out of sight little did he know someone was watching hmm a wakie talkie crackled to life the mystery figure listened. Sir appears oscorp has taken the kid first he listened more... Yes operation K.R.E he turned off the wakie talkie and pulled out a mini pistol and shot a tracking device on peters hood peter didn't even know or register it and kept walking?

Next Day

Carol Jones was putting her books away in her locker she jumped when she heard peter behind her. Oh you scared me she exclaimed feeling like her heart was going to leap out of her chest,

Sorry he shifted his feet in a very nervous posture 'you ok peter she asked quite worried at the boy's state?' he looked into her eyes and said I'm fine listen about yesterday I'm sorry he looked down at his feet she could feel guilt and shame coming from him she only replied to comfort him. It's ok peter you know you can speak with me anytime, Ok he replied with a small smile she missed desperately. Bye he hurried awfully quickly down the hall, the bell rang oh crap geometry! She ran and bumped into a kid I'm so sorry you ok- she realized it was jack oh jack wow are we going to meet like this every time now, Jack chuckled ha-ha very funny he replied, the fun quickly dispersed he looked troubled he sighed listen stay away from that parker kid. She was shocked at what he just said; uh that kid is my best friend! Jack looked full of guilt now sorry he's been strange and I nvm its ok but it's my choice jack?


End file.
